videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Captain Toad
Captain Toad (キノピオ隊長 Captain Kinopio) is one of the characters of the Super Mario series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Captain Toad is a sort of jack-of-all-trait type character, who is small and a light-weight fighter who is very fast and has low jumps, but has killer grab-game and has a running up walls mechanic (if he runs directly at a wall without stopping as long as the direction is held). He also has widely mixed amount of attacks that help with his approach options and has some decent killing moves. His unique grabbing should make him a speedy grappling focused character. However, if he stores up to 5 projectiles/vegetables on his backpack (Neutral Special/Down Special), it should make him a heavyweight target for other players and can't jump very high & makes him slower. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Captain Toad swings his backpack over twice before doing a headbutt. * Side Tilt: Captain Toad performs a forward headbutt attack. * Up Tilt - Pirouette: Captain Toad performs a twirling pirouette attack by spinning around on one foot to attack opponents above him. * Down Tilt: Captain Toad swipes his backpack on the ground in-front of him while crouching. * Dash Attack: Captain Toad suddenly trips and then rolls forward a short distance. * Side Smash - Hammer: Captain Toad pulls out a blue hammer and then swings it horizontally to smash opponents in-front of him. * Up Smash - Star Get: Captain Toad suddenly takes out a Star and then holds it above/over his head. * Down Smash - Backpack Spin: Captain Toad performs a spinning attack by swinging around in a circle with his backpack out before smacking it forward in-front of him. * Neutral Aerial - Spin Jump: Captain Toad twirls around in the air, flicking away opponents at both sides. * Forward Aerial: Captain Toad swings his backpack in-front of him mid-air similarly to Peach's. * Back Aerial - Backflip: Captain Toad performs an aerial back-flip, kicking opponents behind him. * Up Aerial - Arm Flap: Captain Toad frantically flaps his arms upwards, smacking opponents above him. * Down Aerial - Flutter Kick: Captain Toad paddles his legs below him, kicking opponents beneath him. It can be used to glide in the air a bit back into the stage. * Grab - Subcon Lift: Captain Toad grabs the opponent, picking them up and is able to carry them around on his head similarly to Donkey Kong's. * Pummel: Captain Toad slams the opponent on the ground in-front of him before picking them up again. * Forward Throw - Subcon Toss: Captain Toad suddenly throws the opponent forward in an arc in-front of him. * Back Throw: Same as Forward Throw, except that Captain Toad tosses the opponent backwards behind him. * Up Throw: Captain Toad suddenly shoots the opponent upwards out of the cannon, which disappears afterwards. * Down Throw: Captain Toad buries the opponent in the ground like a turnip before jumping onto them. * Neutral Special - Backpack: Captain Toad grabs a projectile shot at him or a picked vegetable and then stores it in his backpack, making him heavier with slower speed and lower jump, but harder to beat off the stage. He can release a projectile/vegetable forward by pressing the button again to use it against an opponent. ** Custom 1 - Item Chest: Captain Toad takes out an item chest and tosses out a random item (Super Leaf, Frog Suit, Ice Flower, Penguin Suit, Propeller Cap, Super Acorn, Boomerang Flower, Super Bell and Double Cherry) which should damage opponents when hit. In team battles, it should give a fellow team player temporary stats. ** Custom 2 - Spores: Captain Toad charges up by holding the button and then sprays out some spores at both sides of him which does small damage. The longer it is charged, the more and power it has. * Side Special - Turnip Cart: Captain Toad suddenly summons a minecart filled with turnips in-front of him and then rides forward, crashing into the opponent. If he holds a projectile, a cart's speed and knockback will be increased due to the extra weight. He can jump out of the cart for a horizontal recovery by pressing the "jump" button. ** Custom 1 - Golden Mushroom: Toad quickly charges forward while he's on golden sparkles, able to hold the button for a longer distance and stun the opponent for a short period of time. Is sort of a cross between Fox's Fox Illusion and Luigi's Green Missile. ** Custom 2 - Kart: Toad suddenly jumps on a go-kart that appears in-front of him and then drives forward in it, crashing into the opponent similarly to the default move except that it goes faster and doesn't do much damage. * Up Special - Propeller Platform: Captain Toad summons a blue propeller-platform below him. It will disappear after 12 seconds. Pressing the button will lift himself and anyone upwards into the air before dropping him back to the ground similarly to Mega Man's Tornado Hold. ** Custom 1 - Power Squat Jump: Captain Toad crouches down, charging up by holding the button and then spring-jumps high into the air. The vertical distance of a jump depends on the charge. The move doesn't do damage to opponents. ** Custom 2 - Safety Bubble: Captain Toad suddenly becomes enclosed within a bubble and then floats upwards into the air. Tapping the button causes him to home in on opponents but hitting them should pop a bubble and make him free-fall downwards. * Down Special - Vegetable: Captain Toad plucks out a random vegetable (turnip, carrot, onion, etc.) from the ground and then throws it forward by pressing the button. Using Neutral Special will make him put a vegetable in his backpack. There is a rare change Captain Toad can pluck out a diamond which can reflect projectiles when hit any of them, even if he either holds or throws it. ** Custom 1 - Bomb: Captain Toad plucks out a colored bomb and throws it ahead, which will explode with a retro "Bomb!" animation which launches opponents into the air. ** Custom 2 - Mushroom Block: Captain Toad plucks out a mushroom block and then throws it forward, which would serve as a temporary platform/barrier on the stage. * Final Smash - Super Pickaxe: Captain Toad suddenly plucks out the Super Pickaxe from the ground and it acts like an instant Hammer item as he swings it in-front of him up and down multiple times for a short period of time. Captain Toad's speed increases regardless of how much stuff he has in the bag. Taunts * Up: Captain Toad plays with the light on his headlamp by flicking it on and off. If used directly in-front of an opponent, it should stun them a bit by flashing them. * Side: Captain Toad joyously runs in a circle before posing, the same animation as if he just got a Star. * Down: Captain Toad puts his bag on the ground in front of him and shuffles through the content. Idle Poses * Captain Toad holds his back-pack at the ready and looks around. * Captain Toad looks around nervously before pulling himself together. * Captain Toad stretches and yawns. Cheer * Captain! Toad! Captain! Toad! Captain! Toad! On-Screen Appearance * Captain Toad jumps out of a warp pipe, that then sinks into the ground. Victory Poses * Captain Toad looks through his bag and pulls out a Diamond and holds it above his head. * Captain Toad performs his level clear animation from Captain Toad Treasure Tracker, complete with a Star. * Captain Toad runs in a diagonal line towards the screen, looking around before sticking one finger out in the direction he is walking as if to say 'this way!’ 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ux4MdJTO7w (Level Clear - Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker) Losing Pose * Captain Toad is seen clapping to the winner quickly while smiling. Trophy Description Captain Toad has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Captain Toad ''W.I.P. * Super Mario Galaxy (Wii, 2007) * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Wii U, 2014) Captain Toad (Alt.) W.I.P. * Super Mario Galaxy (Wii, 2007) * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Wii U, 2014) Costumes * Red dots/scarf/shoes * Blue dots/scarf/shoes (Blue Toad) * Yellow dots/scarf/shoes (Yellow Toad) * Green dots/scarf/shoes (Green Toad) * Toadette (Alternate Costume) * Purple dots/scarf/shoes (Purple Toadette) * Red hat, white dots/scarf (Super Mushroom Toadette) * Blue hat/scarf, white dots/shoes (Mini Mushroom Toadette) Trivia * Captain Toad's moveset not only represent his own game, but also games where Toad has appeared like for example: his running up walls mechanic came from Wario's Woods and grabs/throws from Super Mario Bros. 2. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Super Mario Bros.